


It's Me (Shy Boy)

by NamelessMoogle



Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [26]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: Few things could fascinate Gladiolus Amicitia, the Shield of Prince Noctis, more than the books he had read in the library.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> 26\. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Gladio loved going to the library even though he had plenty of books at home. No matter how many times he'd been there, there was always something new, something different waiting for him. It was a perfect place for adventures when he could not go camping.

The adventures had usually involved books: the stories as well as the searches for them. Few things could fascinate Gladiolus Amicitia, the Shield of Prince Noctis, more than the books he had read in the library.

The books found their biggest rival in the form of Ignis Scientia, when Gladio saw him poring over a mountain of antique books, taking notes with a fountain pen held between those _beautiful_ fingers.

Gladio had known Ignis since childhood, and they had learned to get along – and work – with each other over the years. Ignis strove to better himself, despite his natural genius, and Gladio admired his work ethics and tenacity. The more time Gladio spent with Ignis, the more certain he became that Noctis was in good hands.

It probably meant that the Shield, too, was in good hands, and Gladio felt his heart skip a beat at the thought. While his hands still gripped on the book he had started reading, his eyes weren't on the pages, as he glanced at the young man buried in books several meters away. It didn't matter to Gladio that Ignis kept a neutral look on his face and moved little. He was happy to be in the same space, breathing in the same air.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis was happy as long as Noctis was happy.
> 
> …or, was he?

Working for the Crown meant there was always something to do, a fact that Ignis accepted upon entering the Citadel. He could – and did – learn and practice anything that would be helpful for the next King of Lucis. It was the only way Ignis could thank the royal family for taking him in, and he was grateful for the intellectual and physical capabilities the Astrals had given him. 

Ignis was happy as long as Noctis was happy.

…or, was he?

Though Noctis's well-being remained the top priority, someone else had entered Ignis's life and found the way into the chamberlain's heart. But there was no time to worry about such trivial matters when he had to figure out how to replicate the cake Noct had spoken so fondly of.

Internet searches had been unsuccessful, so Ignis turned to the old cookbooks collecting dust in the library. They contained recipes and methods he was not familiar with, which he copied onto a notebook with the trusty fountain pen.

Something he treasured because it was a gift from someone he held dear.

Someone who happened to be in the library at the very moment.

Ignis tightened his grip on the pen, chastising himself for letting his mind waver, when he had before his eyes a cookbook from _Tenebrae_. Noctis had tasted the dessert in Tenebrae, but information on Tenebraean cuisine was hard to come by. The tattered book on the desk could give him the clues he was desperately looking for.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Gladio’s favourite memories of the library involved a fellow adventurer.

One of Gladio’s favourite memories of the library involved a fellow adventurer. Gladio had been walking past one shelf then another, looking for something he had not seen in the Amicitia manor. On this particular day, however, he failed to find new books to check out. INstead, he found a wide-eyed young boy, barely visible next to a pile of books on a large desk. Though Gladio did not know at that time who the boy was, he could see the green eyes shining in anticipation of the adventure the book in the small hands portrayed. The sight was the beginning of the journey Gladio had been on ever since.

The young boy had grown into a man, still making time to read at the library despite the busy life he led. He had become part of even more of Gladio’s favourite moments. While Noctis was and always would be the king Gladio had sworn to protect, the Shield’s heart belonged only to the Advisor. Even though Gladio held his weapons to keep Noct safe, he had his eyes only on Ignis.

As he was doing at the moment, in the very library where he had first met the love of his life.

Once Ignis focused on the task at hand, nothing could pull him out, Noct’s whining, as well as the completion of the said task, being the sole exception. That was why Gladio took the liberty of staring at Ignis here, as few other people stopped by. 

It was going to be just another day Gladio would spend admiring Ignis, all the while pretending to appreciate the book whose title he barely remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read about a young Gladio running into a young Iggy at the library somewhere on AO3, [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879050/chapters/31931430) might have been why.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it came to his own feelings, Ignis thought little more than _I'll figure it out soon._

Ignis was always aware of Gladio. There were few in Lucis who weren't: Gladio was the Shield of the next king and the heir to one of the most prestigious families in the entire kingdom. Even so, Ignis's so-called **awareness** was more personal, as he worked with the man on a daily basis.

Granted, Gladio was more than a co-worker to Ignis. He was a brother-in-arms and a close friend. Though Ignis never spoke of it, he had realised a while back that Gladio was something even more to him. When it came to his own feelings, Ignis thought little more than _I'll figure it out soon._ The **soon** had yet to come, even as Ignis could feel his heart jump at the sight of Gladio in the library.

"I really like it here." That was all Gladio said when Ignis asked why he read in the library. Ignis simply nodded in response, fond of the place himself. It was better to read and study there than any of the quarters he had lived in. It was warm and cozy, so full of books that even Ignis could not read them all. It was also where he could see Gladio comfortable and at ease, unlike the serious swordsman during the training sessions and on duty.

Unfortunately for Gladio, Ignis could not make a similar display of ease and comfort, still looking up recipes although he was technically off duty at the moment. He would rather pull his head up, put the pen down, and return the gaze he had felt for… the Six knew how long.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took the Shield a few seconds to realise what was going on: Ignis was not so nearsighted as he led other people to believe, which meant that he had just caught Gladio red-handed.

Remembering what he was supposed to be doing, Gladio kept his hands on the book to hold it in place. He was grateful for Ignis’s unyielding focus on the task at hand, for it allowed the Shield to stare at the Advisor as long as he wanted, without getting caught. Gladio believed he had nothing to worry about as always – until Ignis took off his glasses to wipe the sweat off his face, and raised his head slightly.

Gladio was still looking at Ignis when their eyes met. It took the Shield a few seconds to realise what was going on: Ignis was not so nearsighted as he led other people to believe, which meant that he had just caught Gladio red-handed. _Shit!_ Despite the internal screams, Gladio stayed still, his gaze firmly on Ignis. He wasn’t even sure whether or not he could breathe, much less what to say or do to Ignis in order to apologise. 

There was no way Gladio could tell how long it took for Ignis to put his glasses back on, but by the time the Shield became aware of his surroundings, Ignis was signaling Gladio to follow him.

Neither of them said a word until they were outside the building, sitting on a bench in the empty yard as the sun was setting. Ignis remained silent even after they settled, and Gladio found himself sweating in shame and frustration. _I have to do something. Soon._

“Iggy. Look. I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“What did you not intend to do?”

“You saw it for yourself.” Gladio shrugged. “I was intruding on you.”

To Gladio’s shock, Ignis chucked. He then asked, “How were you intruding on me?”

At a loss for words, Gladio stared at Ignis once again.

“Gladio…” Ignis pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to the Shield. “I have never been without this fountain pen since you gave it to me.”

“Isn’t this –”

Ignis went on without letting Gladio finish the question. “Because it’s from the person I have feelings for.”

Gladio felt his jaw dropping at the revelation.

“In other words, Gladio, you were not intruding at all. On the contrary, I quite –”

Before Ignis could finish the sentence, two strong arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect any feedback on this fic when I started, so I have been pleasantly surprised to see people who took their time to leave comments on this goofy little piece. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the song [_Shy Boy_](https://youtu.be/BeVqUmLUQH4).
> 
> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
